nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Bashal 'Alar
Bashal 'Alar is the eighteenth map in the Zombies series, and the first in the Time Monster storyline. Bashal 'Alar is set in a mansion in England, just before Winter 2025. Takeo Masaki and three of the remaining Celebrities have journeyed to England in search of something to turn the tide of the War. Story Mary Poyson was the widow of her husband who left the house and his money to her when he died in 1937. In 1941, Group 935 became interested in the location of her house, and decided to set up a base there. Unable to buy the house from Mary, Group 935 sent their soldiers to kill Mary and take the house forcibly. Mary got her servants and armed them, fighting off the oncoming forces for several days before ultimatley falling. Mary fled inside her house until she reached her bedroom. Pulling out a Wonder Weapon (later developed by the Inner Circle to become the Inner Vamp), Mary held off the forces until her demise. However, the large amount of Element 115 put into the house over the two weeks resurrected her loyal workers into Zombies and the Wonder Weapon/Element 115 combination on Mary's person was enough to raise her as an Aether Spirit. The Zombies and Bloody Mary (as she was now known) hunted down and killed all of the Group 935 members in the house and gardens. The only survivors were Edward Richtofen, Edwin Groph and Daniel Schuster, who were all mentally damaged by the event. Her Zombies went underground and sometimes roamed the gardens, killing anybody unfortunate enough to turn up at Mary's mansion, including many people who were willing to buy it. In October 2025, Sophia discovered the reason why Group 935 was so interested in the mansion and the gardens. She rounded up Takeo, Sarah, Robert Englund and Danny Trejo, as well as Harvey Yena who was recently freed from Illuminati occupation. They ventured to England, which was now the only country in Europe (besides Russia) which was safetly under the control of the Inner Circle and thus was safe (aside from Zombies) from the Illuminati. Once there, the workers rose once more after the power was activated, as it was obvious there were intruders in the mansion. Overview Bashal 'Alar is a moderatley sized map, with some very spacious areas outside and in certain parts of the mansion, whilst corridors and rooms are quite crowded. Zombies tend to come out of doorways (barricaded by Group 935 in an attempt to contain the Zombies within the rooms, or hide in the rooms), or on occasion, walls. Hellhounds only spawn in the Gardens, as they are the security dogs of the property. The Zombies seem to mutter words such as "The lady", "Revenge" or "Defend", and they use the same AI as The Dark, albeit patched up so they hesitate when going around corners to manage them better and they now also punch barricades to break them (although this doubles the time taken to destroy the default 6 "plank" barricade) this is because some barricades have more segments than others so this balances the time out. Hellhounds try to hunt in packs, and so will retreat if there are other Hellhounds close by. The special boss is Bloody Mary, who wanders the map, using teleportation abilities, as well as insta kill hits. She scares Sophia when she first appears, leaving Harvey Yena as the only friendly NPC after she appears. Her rounds come as often as special rounds. The map is set at night, and when going outside it rains (and it thunders when the player is inside, this won't occour outside). An expansion has been made to three of the musical easter egg groups from Dark Tears (The Ebon Monster, Dead Beetle and The 900th Maiden) due to their return. The map uses weapons from World War II, as well as some from the present day due to the fact that the mansion hasn't seen activity since 1941/2. Trivia *Bashal 'Alar's language is faux Darnassian, a fictional language from the Warcraft franchise. There was no particular reason that faux-Darnassian was used. Category:Legacy articles